Effaced Glass
by GrimAltair24
Summary: Icarus has changed us. One of our friends took one for the team, and now he's gone. I took his place as messenger. Faith and her sister are titled as the murderers of Robert Pope. But nothing has changed in this 'bright' city. Nothing. So we keep running


Author's Note: Okay, I SWEAR this is going to be the last series I post up here -______- I've got like, 4 up here already, and I'm trying my best to update them all. But lol I made this after starting a new game on Mirror's Edge, because I love the game so much! :D Also, I wanted to see if people would like this or not. Anyways, this takes place about a few months after the game, so spoilers for people who haven't played the game. There will be flashbacks here and there of where my character was during the game's storyline.

* * *

EFFACED

GLASS

I can feel the light breeze of the wind as it blows past me, causing my shoulder-length hair to wave with its currents. From my seat on the roof, I watch the pure blue sky, watch as its white clouds slowly drift in the atmosphere above this bright city. I close my eyes for a moment, to try my best to relax as the sounds of cars driving below continue to reach my ears. Then there's the sound of a chopper, and my eyes snap open. I jump to my feet, immediately glancing around for the source of the whirring noise. I spot a black mass from afar, in the sky, hovering towards me. I spin around, instantly breaking into a sprint.

As I reach the edge of the rooftop, I force all of my strength into my legs before I jump, my arms out to side to keep my balance in the air as I fly several feet forward, and I land with a roll on the next rooftop. I grunt under my breath at the landing, but I push myself back up with my hands, and continue my escape. I can still hear the chopper.

"Shit," I curse under my breath. At that moment, I hear a female voice in the intercom that's placed in my ear.

"Hey Gabrielle, something wrong?" I grit my teeth as I skid underneath a pipe that's suspended above the ground.

"Nothing, just got a chopper on my tail," I bite out as I push myself forward. I vault over a box before running to the corner of the roof, where a plank of wood is positioned.

"You need any help?" I run up the plank, before leaping off of it, and soaring down several yards. I reach out for the ledge that's halfway down the next building, and I bite back a pained yelp as my arms connect with the pavement. I groan as I pull myself up, and run around the corner, before pressing myself up against the glass of the building's windows, my form covered with the structure's shadow. The chopper soars overhead, still searching the rooftops and not any lower. Good. I sigh in relief before I hold my hand up to my intercom.

"Thanks, Faith, but I got it."

"That's a relief." I smile as I start to walk along the ledge, scanning the area in case there's any lookout soldiers.

"Anyway, how's Kate[1]?"

"She's doing well. You can say we've been seeing each other more often." I take a moment to look down at the street below, watching the cars as they drive by, watching the citizens as they amble on the sidewalks.

"That's good to hear. Because from what I've heard, you guys weren't exactly on friendly terms before the Icarus incident." I feel a slightly sharp pang in my heart as I remember that event, but I ignore and listen to my friend.

"Well, we were both on different sides. Before Icarus, we had our different views of things, and it was hard for us to look at each other the same way we did when we were little."

"But you're sisters, right?" I reach the end of the ledge, and I jump for a pipe that's on the side of the neighboring building. I grab ahold of the metal object, before I being to climb upwards. "Nothing can change that, and you guys got to look after each other since you both have been dubbed as murderers," I add.

"That's right. Say, you got anything for me?" Before I reply, I stop at where the pipe ends, which is luckily before the roof, and I haul myself over onto the rooftop. I pull out my handheld GPS from my messenger bag, and I press a few buttons on its blue screen. The screen focuses on a small red dot, which is moving over many squares and rectangles.

"Yeah. I just passed a small package to Kreeg[2]. Meet him at northwest Faison Street in Fort District, on top of that Gallagher's Post Service building. He'll hand it to you and give you the address." I place my GPS back into my bag, before I run to the left side of the roof.

"You got it. You know, it's good that you took over as messenger. After what happened to Merc, we almost ran out of business." At the sound of that name, I stop at the roof's edge, and I stare out at the horizon in a thoughtful daze.

"Yeah, I guess so," I mutter. I shake out of my reverie and raise a hand to my intercom. "Well, I'm heading back to my place. You're free to do whatever you want after you deliver that package. Just don't get into any trouble, Faith." I can image her rolling her eyes.

"You sound like him, too. But whatever, I'll get it done. You want me to bring you anything to eat?" I shake my head as I lower my hand.

"Nah. I still have some pizza from last night."

"Care to share when I get back?" I shrug with a smile.

"What's mine is yours, Faith." I hear some scuffling noise in the background, and I figure that Faith's already on the move for her destination.

"You sure about saying that, Gabe?" I roll my eyes as I lean against one of the roof's ducts.

"I'm not worried." I lift my hand up to check my wristwatch, before I say, "Well, I'm signing off. Call me when you're done with the delivery."

"Sure thing, Gabe." I turn off my intercom by pressing a button on the loop that's wrapped around the cartilage of my ear. I take a moment to watch the sun, before I walk onto the pole that's connected with the building I'm on, and the neighboring one. I keep my balance the entire way across, and once I reach the end, I continue my run across the rooftops, heading for [2]Willshire District.

* * *

Another Note: [1] Faith's sister who was framed for murder in the game, fyi for those who don't care about other characters in the game lol

[2] Kreeg is that African American guy with the orange top who meets up with you in the end of one level, the one where you're running from the cops and then you jump before you fall into this large glass ceiling window. Kreeg is the guy who's waiting there in the building for you so just fyi for those who don't care about the side characters you rarely see in the game.

[3] Willshire District is where Merc's lair is located.

So, what do you think?


End file.
